


He Calls Her Beautiful

by LadyRoxie



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jack's POV, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoxie/pseuds/LadyRoxie
Summary: He calls her many things when she is Miss Fisher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Er... so... this was a little thing I couldn't get out of my head. I'm not even sure it's a thing, really, but it's the idea of a thing? Maybe.

Jack has never been at a loss for words to describe The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher.

In the beginning, moments after their encounter in Lydia Andrews' bathroom, the words that sprang to mind were meddlesome, presumptuous, privileged, cocky. He'd have admitted intelligent; he might have added attractive, but he stopped just short of forming the word in his mind, and so it remained more of an impression, a reluctant awareness.

Soon, her antics brought more words to her portrait in his mind. Clever. Kind. Fierce. Relentless. Selfish. Glamourous. Surprising. Impulsive. Indulgent. 

Tempting.

He never meant to kiss her, never meant to mean it, and certainly never meant to be increasingly haunted by the memory of it, the feel of her, the taste of her. New words, sudden and discomfiting.

Sensuous. Soft. Wanted. Forbidden. 

Then Murdoch Foyle tore through their life, and darker words tenderly joined his list. Wounded. Bereft. Lost. Grateful. Loving. Selfless. Brave. He saw the imperfect face beneath the cosmetics, the silk and fur, and called her beautiful, softly and to himself, for the first time. And when she turned her eyes to his, letting him see that she knew he saw into her, his breath was stolen with the clarity of her beauty. 

Over months, he found he had stopped hearing certain words: irritating, callus, flippant; and a certain few rang clearer with the thought of her: welcome, sensuous, alluring. Partner. 

And then. 

Reckless. 

Manipulative.

Unreachable.

Untameable.

Unbearable.

So, so missed.

But still, magnetic. 

Ultimately, essential. And so.

Old words rearranged themselves, some falling back, some insisting on being nearly impossible not to speak. Desired. Necessary. Exciting.

Seductive. 

Irresistible.

Inevitable.

It has been months since he has added the most private of words to his list. Arousing. Insatiable. Silken. Velvet. Cherished. Beloved. 

When she is Miss Fisher, he calls her many things. He calls her stunning and magnificent; wicked and glorious.

Breathtaking. Gorgeous. Divine.

But it is only when she is bare, and bared, when her hair is anything but sleek, when her lips are pale and pink, when her chest is flushed, and her cheeks are roses, and her eyes are full of love and want and him that he calls her beautiful.

It is the most he can say, before words fail him completely, and he falls into her.


End file.
